Items
At the moment, mostly adding as per requirements. Will be added to as players need more stuff, and then when the Skill trees branch out some more 'GOFS of Fuck Supernaturals' Created by the Tech Isuri, this pump-action gun carries 12 gauge frag rounds designed to do the most damage to supernatural creatures: ("Especially vampires. Because fuck vampires."). The shells consist of pellets of silver & garlic-soaked activated carbon. Bonus: Add +2 to any roll against vampires & werewolves. Penalty: -2 against any other creature. Only 6 rounds: can roll 1d10 per nearby enemy as a pass/fail check to reload each shell. 'Mech Suit' Powered mech armour, created by the Tech char. Adds a defense bonus (and comes in handy for knocking down doors). Bonus: Add +2 for any defence roll. Successful defense knocks the attacker back. Penalty: Power limit. After 5 defence rolls the power fails and the wearer takes some damage from the attack, and next turn must roll a 1d10 pass/fail check on getting out of the armour. 'Research tablet' If it exists, you probably know something about it. Let it help you uncover new knowledge, and pinpoint weaknesses in others. While autobackup means you'll never lost anything permanently, the device is vulnerable to direct attack or accidental damage. Bonus: 'Add +2 to any attack or defence roll, and any research attempt. '''Penalty: '-2 dice from any attack, defence or research roll if the device is damaged, until you can get a new one. '''Unknown Artefact A pendant, worn around Balthazar's neck. So old the carved image and writing has all but worn away. This amulet protects him as long as it is worn, but will damage anyone else who tries to wear it. If the amulet is ever removed, Balthazar suffrs crippling mental torment. Bonus: '''Add +2 to any defence roll. -2 from any roll for anyone else who tries to take or wear the amulet for the next 5 rolls. '''Penalty: If ever removed for any reason, roll a 1d10 pass/fail sanity check before very action and lose an extra +1 every turn, from any roll not directly concerned with getting the amulet back. Removal Penalty: 'After the Amulet has been removed, the player wearing it will permanently lose 1 random skill point (decided by GM's dice roll) and each player in the vicinity must make a difficult Pass/Fail check to decide if they also permanently lose random 1 skill point. 'Silver-Tipped Knuckle Dusters Wielded by the vampire Alnthea. Old enough (and stubborn enough) to be resistant to the metal herself, Alnthea enjoys digging spiked, silver-plated knuckles into other vampires and werewolves. Bonus: 'Add +2 to attack against vampires and werewolves and +1 to attacks against other creatures. '''Penalty: '''Using for more than 5 consecutive rolls makes the silver begin to itch Alnthea's skin. -1 to all rolls until removed. For every 2 turns more these are used, remove an extra -1. If ever used against her, Alnthea loses -3 per roll. 'Communicator When in the field, Shadow Walkers may carry a communicator, allowing them quick access to knowledge and creature information, plus the ability to call for aid. The device can be lost, damaged or stolen. Bonus: '''Add +2 to knowledge and attack rolls. May call for aid/rescue from a nearby Shadow Walker once per rest period. '''Penalty: -1 if the communicatr is damaged or lost and -2 if the device is stolen, until it can be replaced. 'Spirit Bag' Magical pouch used to protect the fragile spirit jars, carries up to 12 jars at one time, can only be opened by its owner. 'All Seeing Eye' Necklace containing an eye which can be detached using an incantation, and view the surrounding area. Cannot go further than the character's earshot as the incantation must be repeated every 2nd roll that the eye is active. Keeping it active means the user loses every 2nd turn, in order to repeat the incantation. 'Cloak of Darkness' A solid black cape that conceals the wearer provided they are in darkness or shadow. They are not dim or invisible and will be revealed to anyone looking directly at them, or if they make a sound. 'Staff of Raising' Single use staff which can raise the most recently deceased being nearby, works same as Raise Dead trait but breaks after use. 'Imperia Stone' Smooth hematite, inset with a polished circle of blue kyanite, this stone allows the wielder to effect temporary control over the mind of their target by projecting their will outwards. This cannot be resisted by the victim who will come under control of the ser for 3 rolls. The power does not come without consequences, however. The user exchanges the gift of control for a weakening of the barriers in their mind, costing them a portion of their humanity with each use. Over time any good in the user will be overtaken by their darkest, most evil side. User must make a pass/fail check against the effects, rising in difficulty with each success, until failure resets it. Safety (for everyone else) Mask A tough leather mask, with 2 steel buckles either side, which can be fastened over the lower half of a face. This effectively prevents any discernable noise from being made, though does not muffle noise entirely. Not easy to remove, not easy to damage. Removal during an encounter requires 2 successful medium pass/fail checks in a row. Can be done alongside other actions.